<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wildfire by Lyssandra_Med</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770391">Wildfire</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med'>Lyssandra_Med</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Magic, Dark Hermione Granger, F/F, Female Voldemort (Harry Potter), Hermione Granger Has a Penis, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ritual Magic, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:33:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyssandra_Med/pseuds/Lyssandra_Med</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How could they do this? How could they justify this, wave their hands and say it was right?</p><p>‘Easily enough,’ her cellmate cackled, all gnashing teeth and eyes that sparkled as dangerous gems. Hair that was curled and twisted, knot upon knot of darkness falling from her head.</p><p>But why her?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>One-Shot [60]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>162</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wildfire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Mild-Editing</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It never really mattered, did it? No matter what she did or said this was always the outcome </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> had wanted, the one </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> worked to when no one was watching.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was always going to happen, and she was always going to have to stand alone as they declared her an obstacle to be overcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their reaction was swift, mostly a response to how the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn’t been. Lady Voldemort had managed to sweep up a band of miscreants and form an army out of them, and she hadn’t even been liked by the general population. Her? They dreaded her. Wondered what she could do, how she might one day crash down upon them with all the ferocity of a wildfire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They feared she would burn away their long-established titans and clear the ground for something new, a different Voldemort but all the same. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wouldn’t have, but they didn’t care. Lady Voldemort’s seeds had refused to grow in the acidic soil that was left in her wake and too much ash was almost as bad as not enough. Nothing could push through that muddied layer, too much water to fight the flames and then nothing but clay on top.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But her second attempt had come close. The heat of that blaze had managed to crack their trunks and strip them of anything protective.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And still it failed to last. The fire had wound down, fallen asunder beneath a resistance that </span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been a part of. Maybe that was what pushed them over the edge. Woke them to the danger in their midst, imagined or not. A darkness that lingered at the edges of the forest and brought embers in its wake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What had Lady Voldemort </span>
  <em>
    <span>been?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A highly competent witch that had been schooled from a young age in the most advanced magics that were offered, and taught at the most prestigious of the international schools. She was deserving of respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A fanatic, a religious devotee towards Gods and Goddesses that had long been forgotten. A Goddess in her own right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps. Perhaps not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No matter what she was she had still been just different enough, just smart enough to leave a mark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when they finally brought Hermione down to discuss something small and trivial she thought nothing of it. When they asked her to remain, alone and without counsel, she sat. What did she have to worry about? She’d saved them. They wouldn’t do anything wrong, right?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or they would. Did. Laced cold iron around her neck, bound her wrists in precious metals that the Goblins had forged specifically for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A trumped-up charge, their day within Gringotts made to be the reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she could get out of it, she thought. She could make them all see reason.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She couldn’t. Azkaban proved that. Azkaban brought terror. The Dementors brought woe. The pained stares of her </span>
  <em>
    <span>friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> as they consigned her to the brig brought nothing more than contempt, flashes of anger that she fought to hide lest it prove their worries true.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Prisoner 93A, out of 99Z.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So many of them had been interred. So many leftovers, wretches from both wars and new ones that were labelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>dangerous.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Some of them were even people that </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> had sent down here.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could they do this? How could they justify this, wave their hands and say it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Easily enough,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> her cellmate cackled, all gnashing teeth and eyes that sparkled as dangerous gems. Hair that was curled and twisted, knot upon knot of darkness falling from her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But why </span>
  <em>
    <span>her?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Because why not?’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Her cellmate spat in her face, hands atop Hermione’s supine form and nails digging into what skin she had left. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Just as good as any other, lickle Muddy burns all the same.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The brand on her neck burned. She hadn’t realized it would feel like that. Hadn’t ever imagined what it would be like to be on the opposite side of the punishment. Why was it made to hurt them so?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘So that you’ll never forget your crime,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> Bellatrix cooed, her voice a whisper and tone so low and calming that it was hard to ignore. She’d fought that woman less than five years ago, lain beneath her in a different setting. Wicked intent and murderous revelry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bore the scars from that meeting as a reminder, let Bellatrix lave it with her tongue, let the dark witch whisper into her ear about how she was far more important a person than her brand had ever said. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
  <span> An </span>
  <em>
    <span>outsider.</span>
  </em>
  <span> A politically motivated woman who had issues with the system and could acknowledge that to change it would take more than peaceful discussion done at the end of a quill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could continue to question why she was here, how it had all happened. It didn’t matter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>out</span>
  </em>
  <span> did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her cellmate learned things. Knew things, knew tricks and spells that no one else did. Knew what the Dementors could take from them, and used that to her advantage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One year spent on the Rock. One year under torment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was all that Bellatrix needed, and then from there all Hermione needed was a little push.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoned in the Yard for the first time since she’d arrived. Let someone else know what she had done, let them know she was alone. Give them the time and the place, let her ride to Hermione’s rescue and become savior to the brokenhearted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Broken bodied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nurse her back to health, present her with nothing but care and desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix knew that her heart eventually believing the lie to be true wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wasn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had believed other lies before, had bought into other truths that were later overturned. This one was no different. The possessive clutch of her arms around the shivering women wasn’t so much care as it was an obsession, and she readily acknowledged it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her personal project.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in Hell, so why not have some fun with it while she was here?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smuggled leaf was all it took. The proper potion wasn’t needed, Hermione said. The whole thing was more of a focus than anything else and here was the best place to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A few months passed by until it took. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A viper to her raven.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reward for that accomplishment was supplication. Was a wet tongue lashed with rain, a shiver as she pressed herself tightly to the woman’s centre. A thrust with fingers until it bore her sweetness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing sweet was given freely here. There was no fruit, and there were no delicacies. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So Bellatrix chose to savour her. It was a reward for them both, and she made sure to make it last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Dementors all tried to steal it but she bit and scratched, wove pain into that tapestry of memory until they couldn’t touch it. Couldn’t erase it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Woke up warm more mornings than not, a body pressed tightly to her own. The jeering howls of pain and sorrow that rose from the other inmates were nothing but a faded soundtrack. She had learned to tune it out ages ago, back before the second war. Now? Now it may not have even existed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whispered against the shell of a cold ear. Licked warmth up a thin neck, bit against the hollow that hid Hermione’s pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They left that month, something after gaining strength. High above the turmoil of the clouds a raven powered on despite the anger of the weather and the heavy weight of a serpent within her talons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first stop on their list was payback more for Bellatrix than Hermione. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t care much one way or the other. She’d liked the girl, but that was all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she was gone. The child too, stolen away one night when no one was looking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why continue to live here, where they weren’t wanted? All of them were scrutinized now. All of them were suspect, none of them were safe. She might not have held the name exactly but she had been born of their brood and done too little to protect Hermione when the chance had been available. She hadn’t stood up, professed reason in the face of madness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Hermione was grateful for that if nothing else. It made it easier. Safer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For her, if not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix vastly preferred avians to canines, and thus she made his capture swift. They needed fuel. They needed power, resources and a card to play that couldn’t be predicted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They needed something Olde to induct Hermione, to give them a boon. Bellatrix was certain this would work, knew it had to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Life needed to be freely given, and if </span>
  <em>
    <span>freely given</span>
  </em>
  <span> could be described as </span>
  <em>
    <span>without complaint</span>
  </em>
  <span> then it would work. Unconsciousness, no objection, no words with which to speak them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> that power. They needed the first hit to really matter, to be filled with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>warning.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Werewolves were strong, even the weak ones like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> They had been gifted, she told Hermione, by the Olde Gods that had nurtured nature. They were never afflicted, Fenrir had told her. Had whispered in the softness of the night, passed on when he was low and she was wanting for commiseration. When it became clear that his status at the bottom rung was never going to change, that no more Alpha’s would ever walk the earth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lady Voldemort might have been a revolutionary in many respects but even she held some certain biases, and Fenrir had managed to bear the brunt of them for far too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was comfortable in his presence despite the animosity she showed him when others were around. He understood weakness, knew how to put on a face in a way that the others couldn’t match. Not even Cissa had been open in that way, far too guarded and deliberate in her actions to ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>relax</span>
  </em>
  <span> around someone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not Fenrir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fenrir was smart, knew the value of playing both sides. Knew the value of information, of knowledge and legends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He told her the tales that his people had passed down for generations, their myths that had gone on from mother to child in the only way they could. Shared stories about power and might, the need to sprint through the forest late at night when no one was around. The need to prove that the burning in their lungs and the warmth in their muscles were more than indications that they were still alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were caregivers to a land that was rapidly being eaten up by concrete and progress. They knew more than most what it took to straddle both lines, to have one foot in the Muggle realm and another in the Wizarding world. They knew what was coming, knew the ancient rites that were used to bring fertile rain, knew lost etchings and runes that had been used to soothe drought-stricken lands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They knew other things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Desperate things.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Olde</span>
  </em>
  <span> things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The knife slipped in between his ribs with little more than token resistance. It wasn’t the same that she had used on Hermione but it was close enough to get the job done. It set in motion what they needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of it was pure effort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of it was dipping low into that power beneath the forest, that pool of strength and will that snuck along the periphery of their awareness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever-present yet just out of sight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was cold when they finally called it. So much more alien than she had ever expected, so different that it might as well have been an entirely new experience.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But it wasn’t. Not really. It had been with her whenever she had cast a spell. It flowed through her body whenever she moved from one leyline to the next. It was the ice in her veins as she duelled, that instinct that told her to dodge </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not </span>
  <em>
    <span>then.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was the voice in her mind screaming and pleading for danger and desire.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And by all the Gods was it </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>It ran through Remus’s blood and created a portal just big enough to let </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span> enter into this realm, the immaterial made physical and a boon granted for the help. It drew upon her core as the split between her legs grew hot and needy. She stood there covered in his blood while the runes they’d carved spat lightning in the presence of a Goddess.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a distinct lack of words to convey just how </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> it felt. There wasn’t adequate imagery, wasn’t a descriptor that could manage the flood of </span>
  <em>
    <span>power</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> that tore at her heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was easiest to show.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled Hermione down, impressed upon her what she wanted. Dragged the thin woman until she could feel the light body falling atop her, stuffed her mouth with two skeletal fingers, licking and nipping against the tips as if she were some hound eager for mere scraps. The iron that had been painted onto the brunette’s skin came off in lazy swipes of her tongue, special attention paid to the burning tattoo on the witch’s neck and sharp nails digging in to stake a claim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The magic stuck. It rolled between them, filled them each with what they were due. The ritual would end on its own, they had no part to play. The setup had come and gone, and now it was time to simply lay back and enjoy it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At some point Hermione lost sight of herself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Drawn down atop of Bellatrix, coated in the viscera of their escapade, the howling wind a hushed murmur against the turmoil of her mind. The presence of something Olde passing between unreality and reality was such a shock to her system that it took all that she could muster to keep from keening, moaning like some bitch in heat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix hadn’t told her very much about this deity or the pantheon from which it had grown. She didn’t ask. Didn’t care. The days where she might have were long gone, that little girl with her nose in a book was dead and burned, hollowed out so that revenge and a desire to prove their fears correct were all that was left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But before any of that could happen she needed to accrue </span>
  <em>
    <span>power.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Needed to be marked and judged in much the same way as Lady Voldemort, needed to take a stake in the world that existed beyond her old Muggle sensibilities.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’d never been one to label herself as religious. But if this was what religion meant to Bellatrix then she figured she could try. This altar was too sweet, the power that thrummed in her veins too delightful to ever forget or ignore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The naked skin below her was fastly turning heated and proud, an expanse of pale blocked only by the blood across her skin and the copper of Hermione’s hand, a blanketing of knotted hair. She started with a lick against the scar tissue on Bellatrix’s hip, heading upwards towards the hollow of her emaciated abdomen to lave attention on the covering of salt and iron. From there she rose, her nose bumping against a mound of flesh before she pulled back and attacked it with her teeth, sucking and rolling the hardened flesh between her lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It must have worked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix’s wanton gasp of air was accompanied by a massive pulse of magic that left wetness slicking down Hermione’s legs. A hand in her hair brought her closer to the woman’s chest, nails scratching painfully at her scalp until she responded. A redoubling of efforts, pinching the taut flesh of Bellatrix’s nipple between her teeth until the woman cried and pushed her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The look beneath her was glorious, Hermione decided. Even with its veneer of depravity she could admire it for what it was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The both of them still covered in blood, what little had they had done just not enough to remove the ritual paint. What they </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> accomplished was a smearing of it, a notice that something had happened after all the violence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix simply lay there and wriggled back and forth in unhidden desire, steam rolling off of her skin and the thin sheen of perspiration giving an air of desperation to her glances.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione felt a warble of need rise up in her throat, unbidden and unstoppable. That cloying heat within her belly was turning painful as she dipped in to capture her lover’s lips between her teeth. A hand rose up, Bellatrix grasping her fingers and guiding Hermione to where she needed her most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was pressure there, a straining of flesh between thighs, and with some difficulty she spread herself fully for Bellatrix, allowed the witch entrance. Fought to drive her further when it became clear that something about her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>different.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been warned that touching something so ancient might end up leading to more than a boost in power. It was dangerous, unpredictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione broke, lost that rapturous attention as she switched from peering in Bellatrix’s silver eyes to sitting up and staring between her legs. Bellatrix pressed, gentle and insistent until her clit began to </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulse.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Hermione watched with muted the muted dimness of someone too far gone to drink as it </span>
  <em>
    <span>swelled.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Engorged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Became inflamed with heat and passion that matched the beating of her heart. Watched as the thing that Bellatrix was now holding began to length and expand, the whole of it too much and yet too little.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It needed to be put somewhere, and Hermione knew it. Felt it. Was driven by it to the point of being unable to parse out any of her thoughts or emotions. There was only it, and her, and Bellatrix. The madness of it spreading deep within her by the second until that pulse of magic became a caress, became her second lover. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bellatrix’s hand closed, grasped at it and tugged the heated skin until Hermione got the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>in.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>completion.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>She needed to start this </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span> before it ended, give the thing that they had awoken what it wanted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slipped between Bellatrix’s leg with a smoothness borne out of necessity, divine in ways she had never imagined. Different to what she was used to, so very odd in comparison to being on the opposite end. But it was a delicacy all the same and she savoured every second. Fell to bliss when Bellatrix pulled her close, locked legs around her hips and grasped until their warmth had melded entirely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That pressure between them was enticing. The mood was shifting, warping as the magic picked up again and the ritual continued on. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock-Knock-Knocking</span>
  </em>
  <span> around her skull until she gave in completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushed herself forward. Plunged herself deep into Bellatrix, the warmth of her bearing down and gasps escaping from them both. Something was </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> with her new appendage, it wasn’t so much </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> as it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>inhuman,</span>
  </em>
  <span> not the size of it but the whole… </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione didn’t know how to describe the madness of it all. Didn’t care. Drove herself forward until Bellatrix screamed, pulled back and did it again. Again. Again. Forward and back, forward and back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slickness dribbled down her thighs in a mixture of Bellatrix’s and her own, burning where it touched her and sparking with brilliant little pinpricks of magic when it fell to the forest floor. Hermione couldn’t see any of that though, her eyes and mouth were reserved for Bellatrix alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She bit the woman’s shoulder, pressed until blood coated her tongue. Nipped a pale earlobe, scratched until blood began to well up and over the lip of damaged skin. The pinnacle of their coupling reserved for primal screams and the echo rolling through the forest that surrounded them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breath ghosted past their lips in shallow, panting exhales. All their exertion brought exhaustion, brought a weary ache to their bones and minds. Bellatrix shifted her away, rolled Hermione off of her chest as the thing between her legs retracted to a more manageable state.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both quiet. The ritual had ended with their completion and now all around them the sound and feeling of the forest came to life. It was soft. Unbroken. As tranquil as it had been if not more so after their release.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blood dried, flaked off. The wind shifted, bringing a breeze that cooled their skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here,” Bellatrix prodded her with an elbow, hand reaching over to grasp Hermione’s and guide it atop her belly. “This, this is how we win our retribution.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione stilled and felt the thing inside her lover </span>
  <em>
    <span>pulse,</span>
  </em>
  <span> an echo of the Olde that they had unleashed now rattling around her mind, a crescendo of pure delight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll burn it all down, and they’ll help.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>